


Laser Pointers

by kiimigi



Category: Free!
Genre: Cat Nanase Haruka, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Nanase Haruka, Laser pointers, M/M, Sousuke is a jerk, Sousuke toys with haru, but in a good way, mentioned cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiimigi/pseuds/kiimigi
Summary: Sousuke was always so fascinated with the way Haru's ears could swivel or the way Haru could fall asleep anywhere and everywhere.But his absolute favourite thing about the feral part of Haru was:Laser pointers
aka Sousuke toys with Catboy!Haru with a laser pointer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is insanely short but I got hit hard with Souharu and Catboy feelz and just wrote this out before I went to sleep. I don't know I just really like Catboys 
> 
> I think Souharu is growing to become my second favourite Free! ship
> 
> Hope you enjoy~ o(=^･ω･^=)o

Sousuke was always so fascinated with the way Haru's ears could swivel. Silky pointed ears turning on his head, taking in each and every sound.

Another thing Sousuke adored was the way Haru could fall asleep anywhere. Many days Sousuke would come home to find Haru sprawled out awkwardly across the carpet or curled up on a counter top. He even once found him curled up in his laundry basket snoring softly. Why Haru choose to sleep in such awkward positions Sousuke would never know. But he loved it the most when Haru allowed himself to snuggle up closely to Sousuke’s side, rubbing his nose in Sousuke’s chest. Sousuke swore he heard him purring. In these moments Sousuke could see the affectionate side the stoic teen usually hid.

Fish was another strong point for Haru, who had perfected the art of cooking mackerel. Sousuke's mouth watered at the idea of Haru’s legendary mackerel. But scowled at the idea of having said dish 3 times a day for breakfast, lunch and dinner for a month straight. Too much of a good thing can be bad.

But his absolute favourite thing about the feral part of Haru was:

Laser pointers.

"Sousuke." Haru warned, irritation clear in his voice.

"What?" Sousuke asked innocently.

"Stop"

"I’m not doing anything" Sousuke sounded as casual as he could, a wicked smirk spreading on his face as he made the red dot dance along the wall.

Haru growled his ears flat as he tried his best to concentrate on his homework. Sousuke lay on his bed, propped up one of his arms playing with the laser pointer.

Sousuke ran the dot in a circle on the floor and he saw Haru twitch in his seat. Smile growing wider, Sousuke drew figure-of-eights just in Haru’s peripheral, watching as Haru struggled to keep him eyes on his paper.

Sousuke chuckled as Haru’s hand fisted tighter around his pen, tail switching side to side aggressively. Sousuke quickly flicked the light closer to Haru and he knew he had him.

In a flash Haru sprung at the red dot, his hands trying to grab at it but Sousuke was faster flicking the light away sending Haru scurrying after it on the floor. Every time Haru thought he had finally caught it, he would lift his cupped hands to find it gone, his ears pricking up only to see the pesky red dot dancing nearby.

Feeling a bit more wicked today, Sousuke moved the light quickly making it look like it flew under the bed, causing the cat boy to press desperately to the side of the bed an arm outstretched pawing under the bed trying to catch the light. Sousuke laugh as the usually stoic cat boy lose it to a simple light.

"Haru." Sousuke smiled, Haru’s head popped up from the side of the bed, pupils blown wide and ears perked up. Sousuke simply pointed using his hand not holding the laser pointer. Haru quickly followed the finger to his bedroom wall. A red dot danced mid-way up. In a instance, Haru was jumping for the light, trying to scamper up his wall pawing the wall uselessly, Sousuke jerking it out of reach just as Haru was about to catch it. Not even caring about the destruction they were causing.

Sousuke made Haru scamper across walls, tumbling around his floor and jump across his desk in a very feline way, all from his comfortable position on Haru's bed, a amused smile on his face as he did.

 By the time Sousuke was satisfied, Haru was a panting mess on the floor. Hair a bit dishevelled as his chest rose and fell rapidly, ears twitching as they swivelled.

"You’re a jerk, you know that right?"

"I know." Sousuke smirked, rolling onto his back playing with th3 laser pointer between his fingers.


End file.
